Escaping the Past
by LazyLyra
Summary: Katarina is a very well trained assassin, but after she fails at her first mission she is determined to make her second one a succes. During her second mission she gets heavily injured and runs into Lux who heals her wounds. The two turn out to have feelings for each other. Is it possible for an assassin from Noxus to have a life with a Demacian?
1. Another Failure

It was a quiet night in Demacia. It was dark and most of the people were asleep.

A dark shadow was moving across Demacia. You would have had to pay a lot of attention, but then you would be able to see a creature dash from rooftop to rooftop.

It wasn't just any creature, though. It was the assassin Katarina and she was on a mission. Determined to make up for her past mistake she made her way over to her target. She had been trained in the skill of assassination from a young age and had since become one of the best out there. She was however relatively unknown. That's because she had only been on one mission so far.

Her last mission was easy: Take out a high ranking officer of the Demacian army. She went in and out quickly and got the mission done in no time. At least that's what she thought. Apparently she slit the throat of the wrong officer. The next day the actual target attacked back and a the lives of a lot of members of Katarina's clan were lost. The officer died in the end, but to her the mission was a failure.

A scar across her face, covering her left eye, reminded her of that day every time she woke up. She was lucky that her eye was still functioning, but it still hurt now and then.

Finally Katarina was on another mission. She gathered all the strength she still had left to make sure that this time it would be a success.

* * *

The mission was easy. No, she couldn't think like that. Her overconfidence is what caused her to fail last time. The mission was… a challenge.

A new advisor of the Demacian army arrived today. She had to make sure that the information the advisor gathered about Noxus' weapons would never reach Garen. So in other words, kill him.

Her target slept in a building next to the high ranking officers so she had to be careful. If she made the slightest noise the alarms could have gone off and she would have had the entire army after her.

She finally reached the right building. There were guards nearby, but they were only watching the ground floor. After looking for a minute she finally found an easy way in. An open window at the back of the building gave her access to the top floor of the building.

According to the information she received there shouldn't have been any guards inside and since it was the middle of the night she could assume that the advisor was sleeping. As silent as possible she made her way down the stairs and looked for the bedroom.

After she found the right room she noticed her target. He was sleeping.

"This is too easy." she thought to herself. She took out one of the blades on her back and walked over to the bed. She held the blade in two hands and was ready to stab the man through his chest.

Something was stopping her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like…. guilt.

"No that's not possible. I buried those feelings. I never would have come this far with them." By accident she said those words out loud. Just a second later she felt a hand around one of her arms. She brought her attention back to her mission and focussed on the man who was now wide awake.

"Shit!".

She tried to push the blade into the chest of the man, but the advisor was a lot stronger than he looked. Especially after the other arm grabbed her as well and threw her across the room.

Katarina hit the wall, but landed on her feet. She dropped one of her blades but she still had enough weapons hidden.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want?". She took out the other blade from her back and dashed towards the now standing man.

To her surprise the man was able to block most of her attacks. She was able to scratch him a bit but that was all she was capable of. It looked like the man wasn't just some advisor, he was a skilled fighter. After a while of back and forth fighting the man pulled a gun from underneath the bed and pointed it at her.

"One movement and you're dead." It didn't look like he was joking. His eyes were focused on aiming down the sights. Katarina had to think of a plan real quick. She looked around the room, but didn't see anything useful.

The only thing she could rely on was her speed and that's what she did. She dodged to the side hoping to avoid the bullet. The man's reaction was very fast though. Within a split second Katarina was laying on the ground, bleeding out of her side. To her surprise the bullet actually hit her.

"Aaaaghh, fuck!" Katarina screamed out in pain. She tried to get up, but the old man grabbed both of her arms and held her down.

"Why are you attacking me! Who do you work for!" Katarina wasn't really listening. In between the rushes of pain she was thinking of a way out. A way that would not kill her.

"Answer me dammit! Who do you work for!" He started yelling louder. Katarina tried to push him off with all her strength, but there wasn't much left.

"Fine. You don't want to answer me? I guess I'll just have to force it out of you.". The man took one of the blades that was laying on the ground and without second thought he stabbed it right through her left hand.

"Aaaaghh!" She could only scream out in pain. Her hand was pinned to the floor. A pool of blood was already forming underneath her back and hand.

"Is this how I'm gonna die?" She thought. "On an easy mission, killed by this fool." She struggled with all of her strength, but it didn't help.

"You can go fuck yourself!" She screamed. She had to think of a way out. There was still a knife in one of her boots, but it was hard for her to reach it. Especially with one of her hands impaled to the ground.

"Oh, is that so?" the man replied. "I'll just have to hurt you even more then."

The man let go of her arms and reached for something behind his desk.

This was her chance. With her free hand she reached for the knife in her boot. She managed to get it out, but she dropped it on the ground. It turned out that all of the pain made it hard for her to move her hand calmly. The man was already turning back towards her. It didn't look like he noticed what just happened.

"This will make you talk."

He was holding something that looked like a gas torch. He pointed it at the hand that was stuck to the floor and said: "This is your last chance. If you tell me now I will make sure you die a… less painful death.

Katarina didn't answer. She was just focussing on getting the knife back in her empty hand.

"Very well then." He turned on the gas and flamed started blasting out of the torch. Katarina felt her hand burning. It was the most intense pain she had ever felt. The man didn't stop and just kept yelling. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what you wanted?". The man had a smile on his face. That was the moment Katarina realized that this man was a psycho and deserved to die.

Katarina did her best not to cry out in pain, but she was sure that her hands were already full of third degree burns. A couple of seconds later the flames stopped. The advisor suddenly fell over on top of her. He was dead.

Katarina managed to take the knife from the ground and stabbed him in the back with it. With her free arm she grabbed the blade stuck in her left hand and pulled it out.

"Aarghh, shit that hurt." At least she didn't have to go back home as a complete failure but to her the mission was still no succes.

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot" she yelled while laying on the ground.

She stood up and grabbed all of her items. "Aaargh!" She tried to grab one of her blades with her left hand. It was very burned and now very sensitive to any contact.

She made her way to a window in order to leave this place. She felt very dizzy. She totally forgot about the bullet in her side. She had lost a lot of blood because of that. All she could do was try to get back before she would bleed out.

* * *

She climbed out of the window and landed on the ground in front of the building. That was already hard enough with all of her injuries but she had to endure this. She took cover behind a bush and looked around.

It seemed like there was a lot of chaos outside. There were guards running all over the place. It seemed like they heard the yells and were now looking for the place where they came from.

Katarina waited for an opportune moment. When she didn't see any guard she slowly stepped away from the bush and wanted to make her way out of this city. This time not over the rooftops, but over the ground. It was very risky, but she didn't have another choice.

She thought she found the perfect moment, but before she could take one step she heard a voice.

"Hey, who are you?". It was a female voice. She turned around. The voice came from a woman with blond hair. She knew who she was. Lux. Everyone knew her. She wasn't wearing her usual armor though. Just some jeans and a t-shirt. She probably just got out of her bed.

Katarina wasn't sure what to do. She should just run, but there was no way she could outrun Lux in this condition. So she just stood there, frozen.

After a few second of silence Lux noticed all of Katarina's injuries. Blood streaming down her side and a hand that was completely red and burned.

Lux looked shocked. "Oh my god are you alright?".

* * *

 **Hey guys. This is my first fanfic ever if you hadn't noticed that before. It's also like the first thing I have written... ever. At least in English, so any tips are very welcome.**


	2. Unexpected Savior

A loud yell woke her up from her sleep. Half asleep she sat up in her bed and wondered what she had just heard. Not long after, she heard a lot of people running outside her window. Not like that's very uncommon. Demacia goes in super defense mode almost every night, if you can call it that.

Lux opened the window and looked outside. She saw a group of guards going towards the building next door.

"It came from in here. Come on get in there!" They knocked on the door but it didn't look like someone was going to open it.

"Looks like today something might actually be going on."

Lux got out of her bed and put on some clothes. Just some jeans and a t-shirt should be enough. She wanted to ask one of the guards what happened so she walked down the stairs.

Right before she opened the front door to leave she heard a bump. It came from the back of the house. She really wanted to know what was going on but she figured that could wait until she checked out what she just heard. She walked to the backdoor and opened it up. After looking around a bit she hadn't found anything unusual. Only guards running all over the place.

"Jesus, it's like we're starting a war!"

She turned around to go back inside and that's when she saw her. It was a woman with red hair and a black leather jacket. Kind of a menacing look, something that was very rare here in Demacia. As she was walking (it was more like sneaking but it wasn't very silent) Lux noticed that she was walking kind of… odd.

"Hey, who are you?". She called out to the woman. She turned around. Lux was instantly shocked by what she saw. The woman was in a very bad shape. She had a big wound in her side and a very burned hand. She also had a big scar over her left eye, she didn't know if it was old or new though. Blood was dripping down onto the ground. She only now noticed that she had left a whole trail of blood to her current position.

"Oh my god are you alright?"

* * *

Katarina wasn't sure what to do. She could run, but she wouldn't get away. All Lux had to do is call a guard and she would be in jail. Surprisingly Lux didn't do that. She just walked over to her and stared.

Lux was a bit confused. There was a woman in front of her, severely hurt and a bunch of guards running around looking for a culprit. For some reason she didn't seem to be able to put this easy puzzle together. There were only two pieces, but to her they were somehow not related.

"What happened? We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No!"

Lux was taken aback by that sudden answer. She hadn't said anything before and now the first thing that came out of her mouth was this confusing answer.

"What do you mean no? If we don't get you fixed up you might bleed out!"

"It's fine, really. I just… need to get home."

Katarina turned around and started walking away. She had to get as far away from her as possible. After a few steps she noticed her vision was getting blurry. It didn't take long before she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Katarina woke up with a huge headache.

"I must have hit my head when I fell. Damn this sucks." Her thoughts quickly changed to a different topic. Where was she? She expected to be in some dungeon or prison. If not that she might have been killed, but it didn't seem like any of that was the case. She was laying on something soft. A couch or a bed. She couldn't really see. Her head still hurt with every movement and her vision wasn't the best yet either.

She could look up though and what she saw wasn't something you would see in a prison. It was very rich and fancy looking. Lots of gold (probably no real gold) and the room was very high. If someone lived here it had to be someone rich.

"Wait, what about my injuries?" She quickly looked down to her side ignoring the pain in her head. She could see that she was laying underneath a blanket covering her up to her shoulders.

She moved her left hand in order to lift the blanket up and look at her wound. When she lifted it up she realized her hand was in a bucket of water.

"No! Don't take it out!"

"What was that? Who was that? Is there someone in here with me?" She was surprised and tried to sit upright to see the entire room.

"Aaahgg, fuck!" She fell back down. The wound in her side hurt even more than before. There was no way she could sit up.

"No, please stop moving! I closed up the wound, but I'm not an expert. It might open up again if you keep moving."

Katarina felt someone grab her left arm and force her hand back into the bucket of water.

"Keep your hand in there or it will hurt even more. Your hand is very burned, you know."

That's when she could finally see who was talking to her. Lux was leaning right over her.

"Has she been caring for me? Why? Does she not know what happened? Why did she not arrest me?" She thought all of that, but didn't say anything out loud.

Lux sat right beside her on the bed and looked Katarina in the eyes.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but there's reason to worry. I'm Luxanna Crownguard. This is my home."

She tried to calm the strange woman down but she seemed even more confused after she said that.

"I remember that you said that you didn't want to go to a hospital. After you passed out I brought you in here and healed your wounds… mostly. I have done stuff like this before on the battlefield, but I'm not the best at it. Your life is not in danger anymore though so I did an alright job, if I can say so myself."

Katarina took her right arm this time and lifted the blanket up.

"What the fuck!" That was the first thing she said since she woke up and it was not a thank you.

"Oh, no, it's not what it looks like! You see, your clothes got all bloody so I took them off and washed them for you. I was afraid I would wake you up if I tried to put them on again so I didn't."

Katarina was angry and afraid at the same time. She was laying there completely naked, only covered by a blanket. Lux saw her naked body?

"Please don't get mad at me."

Katarina didn't have the energy to get mad. She still had too many questions. Why did she heal the wounds of a random stranger who looked to everybody (except to her apparently) like an assassin? Who would do that? And did she do this all by herself?

She finally got the chance to look at the wound in her side. It was stitched. It didn't look very professional but it got the job done.

"Yeah, like I said, it's not my best skill. Oh, I also wanted to take care of the wound on your face but it looked like it was already pretty old."

Katarina didn't really care about how the wound looked. She was just worried that there was no way for her to get out of this situation.

"Ehm, no… it's fine… thanks. Could I.. you know.. put my clothes back on?"

"Oh yes, of course! I'll be right back."

Lux walked away to get the clothes from another room. Then she realized something. Her weapons! Her blades! She had them with her, did she not? They would have been all bloody. Did she find them? She must have. But why did she not freak out then? She must have figured out that she was an assassin. And then, especially after they found the body, It wouldn't have been a difficult puzzle.

Lux came back with a pile of clothes. Katarina looked at the pile. She saw her jacked, her pants, underwear, braces, boots… but there was no sign of her blades.

"Here you go!" She put the pile of clothes on the bed.

"T… thanks… Did you by any chance… have my other… stuff too?"

"What 'stuff' are you talking about? This is all you had on you."

Katarina figured she must have dropped her weapons when she jumped out of the window. She probably didn't notice that they fell into the bushes. That's also probably why Lux didn't find them either. But did the guards…

"Lux, do you by any chance know what happened?"

"To you? You tell me!"

"No I mean, why were all the guards on alert?"

"Oh that! Well, they just overreacted again. Someone yelled really loud but it seemed to be false alarm. Nobody could find anything unusual."

Did they not find the body? That would be very lucky for her. If word got to Lux that someone had been murdered even she would have been able to finally put the pieces together.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You can't put your clothes on by yourself in this condition. Here, I'll help you."

Lux grabbed the blanket and tried to pull it off. Katarina's right hand was keeping it in it's position.

"No no no no no… that's… no that's.. that's okay… I'll do it myself… please…"

"Oh sorry, of course.. you're right.. I'm so sorry. What was I thinking?"

They both let go of the blanket.

"Anyway, I'm sure you would like to get some more sleep. You stay can here until your wounds are healed so don't worry about that. It's still night so I'm gonna get some sleep too."

To Katarina's surprise Lux climbed over Katarina to the other side and joined her under the blanket.

"Wait, you're going to sleep here? W… with me?"

"Well yeah. It's the only bed in the building. Don't worry, I'll sleep all the way over here, see?"

There was a gap of about a meter in between the two women.

"Well… goodnight! Oh, and if you need anything, or you start bleeding to death again, just wake me up."

"Alright, yeah, sure."

"By the way, could I know your name?"

"Oh, it's ehm… Just call me Kat."

"Alright then Kat. Goodnight!"

"Yeah… goodnight."

* * *

 **I was bored so here is another chapter. Quick huh? Anyway, enjoy!**


	3. Perfect Breakfast

When Katarina woke up her headache was mostly gone. She guessed some sleep was what she needed. She was laying there in bed again, looking at the ceiling. She had no idea what time it was. It was still pretty dark inside the room, but that was probably because all the windows were covered.

Katarina felt very lucky and unlucky at the same time. The mission didn't go so well. She got hurt even worse than she did on her first mission, even though it was supposed to be a very easy task. She couldn't have imagined that after getting injured that bad a Demacian citizen would care for her wounds. And then to think it was Lux out of all the people in this city. If she were to find out what actually happened the day before she would probably not be this nice anymore.

She was surprised though. Why did Lux listen to her request not to bring her to a hospital? And why did she help her in the first place? Did she not look suspicious to her?

Katarina couldn't think of any answers, but it didn't matter. Her plan was to get out of here as soon as she possibly could. Her wounds were still pretty bad, but she should be in a good enough state to get back to her family.

Katarina tried to sit up on the bed, but she felt a strange force blocking her. As she looked down she saw an arm. An arm around her waist. That wasn't the worst however. The hand attached to the arm was holding something. It was holding one of her breasts.

"What the fuck?!" Katarina looked beside her. The gap between her and Lux wasn't there anymore. Lux was laying right beside her. She either moved in her sleep or she did it on purpose. Either way, it was hard for Katarina not to just slap the arm away. If she wanted to get out of here, she couldn't risk Lux waking up.

She took her left arm, which was still in the water, and slowly lifted up the blanket. The contact still hurt a bit, but it hurt far less than before. Her hand still looked very damaged and it probably would for the rest of her life. It didn't matter too much to her though. She wore gloves almost all the time. She would have to get a new pair though. The ones she was wearing were partially burned to shreds.

With her right hand she carefully grabbed the hand covering her breast. Lux's skin was very soft and smooth. A lot smoother than her own. Especially now with all the scars she had gotten. She slowly moved the arm to the side and put it on a cushion. After confirming that Lux was indeed still asleep she sat up for the first time in fourteen hours. Or were it only ten? Or six? She had no idea what time it was.

She moved her body to the side of the large bed and sat on the edge. Her bullet wound still hurt with every movement, but she had to endure it. She could rest all she wanted when she got out of there, but that was easier said than done.

She took her underwear from the pile and stood up. She had some trouble keeping her balance at first but managed to stand still. After putting her underwear back on she took her pants from the pile. She was impressed. Now that she looked at the pile she noticed that all of the clothes were perfectly clean. Not a spot of red to be seen. Very different from the bed she was just laying in which now had a large red area.

It took a little longer for her to put on her tight pants. She then put on her top and her leather jacket. She was lucky that her top did not cover the place where the bullet hit her. It would have hurt a lot otherwise.

Last were her boots. She decided not to put on her braces since they weren't really needed. She just had to look presentable so that she wouldn't get arrested the moment she walked out of the house.

Before walking away from the bed she looked back at Lux. "What a strange woman." she thought. She had to forget her. She was nice, very nice even, but Katarina's family is the enemy of Demacia. She couldn't possibly be friends with someone like her. Especially not someone so important to the Demacian community.

Katarina hoped it was still early. If it were dark it wouldn't be a problem getting out of the city unnoticed in her condition. She looked around the room for the first time. The room was very large for one person. There wasn't much in it other than the bed, a closet and a desk. It didn't surprise her though. Lux was very Rich after all.

Katarina located the door and walked over to it. She pulled the door knob down and the door unlocked. She slowly opened the door and realized that the light in the hallway on the other side was on. Before she could step through the doorway she heard that voice again.

"Where are you going?"

* * *

Katarina looked at the bed and saw that Lux was sitting on the bed this time. She was rubbing her eyes. The light on the other side of the door shone right onto Lux. After she had fully woken up she rushed over to Katarina and grabbed her arm.

"You put on your clothes already. You're not leaving are you? It's still early. We didn't even get to have a good conversation. I don't know anything about you. Please stay Kat."

"I'm sorry, but I really think I should go."

"You can't go! I… I… I will make you stay. If I tell you to stay, you have to stay, according to the law."

"Wait. You can do that?"

"Garen can. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Katarina really wanted to leave, but she did feel like she owed her something. Maybe she was alone very often. What other reason would she have had to invite her to stay. Not just invite her, straight up force her to. Also, if she were to leave anyway, Lux might actually send guards after her to look for her. That is how desperate she sounded.

"You know what, fine. I'll stay for breakfast. But after that I really have to leave."

"Yes, yes, of course!"

"Could you also tell me where the bathroom is?"

"It's in the hallway to the right. Don't worry. I'll make the best breakfast you have ever had. It will blow your mind. And your tastebuds."

"Right… Thanks.."

Katarina walked to the bathroom and went inside. She wanted to lock the door behind her but… there was no lock. "What house doesn't have a lock on the bathroom door?" Even if she lived alone, she didn't know there were bathrooms without locks. It looked like Lux was very excited about making breakfast for her though so she didn't have to worry about her being done for a while.

Even though she went through all the struggle putting her clothes on, she really wanted to take a shower and get rid of the smell of sweat and blood. She took off her clothes and turned on the shower.

* * *

"Okay, a good breakfast. How do you make a good breakfast?"

Lux was determined to make this the best breakfast ever. She wasn't really sure what to do however. She had made food for herself a bunch of times before, but none of that would have counted as a 'good' breakfast. It was all very unhealthy. Basically junk-food.

She looked around the kitchen to see what ingredients she had laying around. She could ask someone to make something for them, but then it wouldn't be… from the heart. She saw some eggs, some fruit, some bread and some bacon. "This could work. How hard can it be?"

She took a cooking pan and put some butter in it. After that she took some eggs and prepared to start the cooking. "Alright, this is the hard part.". She took one of the eggs and hit it on the side of the pan to crack it open. She knew it was hard, but she hit it way to hard and the entire egg broke in her hand.

"Eww!"

She quickly cleaned up and washed her hand. The four eggs after that were successfully cracked open and cooking in the pan. She then took some slices of bread and put them in the toaster. "What's next? Oh right, the bacon." The eggs were almost done and she decided to cook the bacon in the pan with the eggs. She put a few pieces of bacon on top of the eggs and walked over to a window.

"Why am I feeling like this? Why am I cooking dinner for this woman I barely know? Why do I not want her to leave?" She thought about this and was so deep in thought that she blocked out all the sounds from outside.

After looking out the window for a while she started to smell something. She expected to smell some eggs or bacon, but it was something completely different. She noticed a bright light coming from the kitchen. She looked over and…

"Oh no no no no no!"

The kitchen was on fire. She didn't pay attention to her food and it somehow managed to catch fire. It wasn't just the pan and the toaster though. The entire kitchen area was burning. The only reason the flames weren't hitting the ceiling was because the ceiling was so high.

"Oh god! Water! I need to get some water!"

She ran over to the kitchen but realized she couldn't get to the sink.

"Where am I gonna get water?! Oh right!"

Without thinking any further she ran into the hallway and took the first door to the left. She swung the door open and…

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Lux had ran into the bathroom and didn't think about the fact that Katarina was taking a shower. When she realized her mistake she quickly turned her face to the wall.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I was just... It's… Please forgive me."

"It's fine, just leave, will you?"

"I can't."

"What do mean you can't?"

"I… I need water."

Lux grabbed a bucket from under the sink and started to fill it up with water. She tried to avoid looking at Katarina, but for some reason that was a hard thing for her to do. What was she thinking. The house was burning down and all she wanted to do was look at Kat naked? What was wrong with her.

"What do you mean you need water. I don't mean to be rude, but just get water from the kitchen."

"I can't."

"Lux, what happened?"

"W… what do you mean? Nothing happened. Why would something have happened? It's just that… the sink in the kitchen doesn't work right now so… I had to get some water from the bathroom in order to cook. That's all. I promise, I won't bother you anymore."

Lux quickly ran out of the bathroom back to the kitchen. Why did she lie just now. Was she embarrassed about what happened? She should have just told her about it. Her life could be in danger too if this fire spread.

* * *

Katarina was kind of pissed.

"First she takes my clothes off, then she holds my breast while she sleeps and then she walks in on me showering. What is wrong with her? After breakfast I am definitely getting out of here. No matter how nice she is."

She wasn't done showering yet but she stopped washing when she heard a loud scream.

It came from the kitchen and it sounded like it was the voice from Lux. Was she in danger? Maybe she just slipped. Is it really worth getting out of the shower for?

"Fine!"

Katarina got out of the shower, took a towel and covered herself with it. When she opened the door a lot of black smoke entered the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?!"

With the towel around her she quickly ran to the kitchen. She had to hold her breath. There was so much smoke she could barely see anything, but what she could make out was the fire. The fire, covering not just the entire kitchen, but also the whole living room. The walls were slowly burning down and it looked like the ceiling could collapse on her at any moment.

"Lux?! Lux where are you!?"

The smoke made it hard for her to see, but she managed to locate Lux. She was laying on the floor, passed out, with flames closing in on her.

* * *

 **I'm supposed to be learning for a test but... oh well. Here's another chapter.**


	4. Dangerous Jump

"I thought the meeting would start at eight. Why have we not started yet."

Garen angrily stood up from the chair he was sitting on and looked Jarvan in the eyes. He was in the middle of a meeting. At least he was supposed to be in a meeting. There wasn't much talking going on.

A bunch of important Demacians were sitting around a large round table. Not just Garen and Jarvan, but also nine other Demacians woke up early to have a very important conversation. They were going to think of a strategy to attack Noxus. At least that's what Garen wanted. Jarvan didn't want to put his soldiers' lives at stake and just wanted to defend their city. Garen then always replied with "Attack is the best defence.".

"Eight is indeed what we had discussed, but we can't start without our most important member."

Garen looked around the table, at the twelve seats and noticed that one of them was empty. It was the chair of the spy that they hired to get information about the Noxian army. Jarvan didn't like the word spy and kept calling him an advisor, which is technically true.

"Well, why isn't he here yet? He arrived yesterday. I saw him."

"I'm sure he's just exhausted from the trip. He'll be joining us soon enough. Please just sit down Garen."

"We're all exhausted. We all had to stay up late to look for a culprit. It was a serious matter!"

You could hear some laughing around the table. Garen sat back down on his chair and looked around.

"This is not something to laugh about. I did not overreact! The scream came from someone in pain. I'm sure something happened."

Jarvan smiled.

"Garen, everyone makes mistakes. Let's just forget about yesterday and focus on the matter at hand. Shyvana, would you be kind enough to go over to the advisor and bring him here."

"Of course, Prince Jarvan."

Shyvana stood up from her chair and walked out of the meeting room.

"While we wait, let's discuss the other problem. As you all probably know, not long ago a big part of our army was killed by a Demacian family. The Du Couteau family to be specific. They are a family of assassins who our army traced down. Garen, you were there when it happened. I'm sure you could tell us more."

"As you wish. Let's see… The night before the big fight one of their assassins took out one of our officers. According to the guards who saw it happen the woman was a skilled fighter, but very clumsy. Because of that we managed to trace her trail back to the hideout of the Du Couteau family. We managed to take out a big part of the enemy, but we suffered a lot more casualties. Most of the older members managed to escape. I personally managed to strike one of them in the face with my sword before they fled. It was the daughter, the newest assassin of the family."

"Ah yes. Katarina Du Couteau, was it? We will have to watch out for her. She could be dangerous. Anything else we should know?"

Garen thought for a second, but shook his head.

"Alright then."

Suddenly the door to the meeting room opened and Shyvana ran in.

"Ah, Shyvana. Did you bring our spy?" Garen asked.

"What? No! Prince Jarvan! It's an emergency! The advisor's house is on fire! No, not just the advisor's house. The building next to it is burning down too!"

Garen was shocked by what he heard and stood up from his chair.

"But… That's where Lux lives!"

Jarvan stood up too. Alright, the meeting has been cancelled. Get everyone who can help over there and put out that fire. We can't risk our advisor dying. We need that information."

Garen angrily looked at Jarvan.

"Oh… and Lux too of course! Get them here safe!"

* * *

Katarina Ran over to Lux and kneeled down next to her. She checked her pulse. Her pulse was still there, but she needed oxygen, if Lux wanted to get out of here alive. Katarina had to make a decision.

"Fuck my life!" She thought.

With no time to lose she pulled Lux's chin down and opened her mouth. She put her lips onto the lips of Lux and blew some of the air from her lungs into the mouth of Lux. After that she lifted her head up and looked at Lux's face.

"You better actually be unconscious, 'cause if anyone finds out about this, I will kill myself."

She put one of her arms under Lux's back and her other arm under her legs and lifted her up. The fire was closing in and pieces of the ceiling were already falling down.

"Where is the exit of this place?!"

Katarina ran through the hallway back to the only other room she was familiar with: The bedroom. She wanted to close the door behind her to slow the fire down and stop the smoke from entering, but when she touched the doorknob she quickly pulled her arm away. It was boiling hot. The fire must have warmed the iron doorknob up. She took her left hand this time and quickly turned the knob to close the door. It hurt like hell. Her left hand was already fully burned anyway. It couldn't possibly get any worse.

Katarina quickly put Lux down on the bloody bed and opened a window. When she looked outside she discovered that they were on the second floor. She could risk jumping out of the window from this height herself, but there was no way she could take Lux with her.

"Wait, why am I taking her with me anyway? She is a Demacian. It would be a lot easier to just let her die here. When I return to my family I could tell them that I killed Lux as well. They would definitely praise me then."

Katarina looked down to ground below and saw a large group of citizens watching the building burn. Some of them were screaming and crying while others just seemed to enjoy the view. Not long after, a large group of guards showed up with a large contraption. She had never seen that thing before, but when she saw water coming out of it she quickly realized that it's function was to put out the fire.

Katarina looked at one of the guards and realized something. She recognized him. From that day. It was him, Garen.

"Shit!"

All of Katarina's hopes of pretending to be a normal traveller and getting out of the city that way were just shattered. She walked away from the window. If Garen saw her, it would be over for her. Even though she really wanted to take revenge for the scar he gave her, it would be better for her to just avoid him.

She walked over to Lux. She was still unconscious. Did she need more oxygen? Katarina did not know what came over her, but she climbed onto the bed and leaned over Lux.

"This is the last time. If you don't wake up now… then too bad."

She took a deep breath and closed the distance between their faces. She then noticed that Lux's eyes were… open. Katarina quickly moved away from her and jumped off of the bed.

* * *

Lux coughed a bit and then looked at Kat. She looked around and was surprised. She was in the bedroom. And Kat was standing in front of her bed. She was only wearing a towel.

"Kat, did you…"

"No… Forget what you just saw! I was just trying to give you some oxygen! That was all! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Oh.. okay.. that's not really what I meant. Did you... save me?"

"Well, yes of course. Who else would it have been? By the way, we're not saved yet."

"I.. I know."

Lux looked pissed.

"Damn, I kind of wish I would have woken up a little later. I know it wouldn't count as a real kiss, but still. I wonder what it would have been like." Lux thought.

Voices could be heard from outside the window.

"Hey, Lux are you in there?! Please, say something! We're coming to save you!"

"Garen, Prince Jarvan said to save the advisor first."

"Shut up Shyvana. I'm going to get her out of there. Lux, respond!"

Garen was outside. He was coming to save them. Lux walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Garen, overe here! I'm over here!"

Garen looked at the window and saw Lux leaning out.

"Thank god! Don't worry Lux. We're getting something soft so you can jump out of the window safely."

"Garen, it's not just me. I'm here with Kammfhffmfmf…"

Lux felt a hand around her mouth preventing her from speaking. She took a step back and noticed that it was Katarina.

"Wha.. why did you do that?"

"Look… I can't explain it, but.. don't tell anyone else my name, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Lux smiled.

"Of course, I would do anything for you! I mean… Yes, of course."

"Th.. thanks."

"Lux, are you still there? You can jump if you're ready!"

Lux walked back over to the window and saw something that looked like a giant cushion underneath the window.

"Alright, just a second."

Lux walked back over to Katarina.

"We need to jump. You'll probably… want to put some clothes on."

"But my clothes are in the bathroom!"

Katarina pointed at the door. You could already see flames over and underneath the door. It wouldn't take long before it would reach their room.

"Just take some of mine. I have an idea. You can wear my armor."

Lux walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes and her armor. She gave the pile to Kat.

"Alright, put these on. I'm sure they'll look lovely."

Katarina grabbed the pile and they both stood there in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Could you turn around?"

"Aww why? I mean.. of course. Sorry!"

Lux turned around and walked back to the window.

"Garen? We're coming. Are you ready?"

"We're ready on our end. Just jump already before the fire… Wait.. did you just say we? Lux, who is in there with you? Don't tell me you slept with someone! Oh, he'd better watch his ass when he gets out of there alive."

"Don't worry. I'm just in here with Ka… Ki… Kim. She is a friend."

Lux turned around.

"Kat… Kim, we really need to jump now."

Katarina had all of the clothes and armor on. It wasn't really her style. It was way too… girly.

"Oh my god! You look beautiful!"

"I look like shit. These clothes are ugly."

"Don't say that! They are lovely. Come! We need to jump."

Lux and Katarina walked over to the window. Katarina put on the helmet that came with the armour. In all the pictures of Lux she had seen she wasn't wearing this helmet at all. Katarina decided to put it on in the hope that it would make it harder for people to recognize her. The helmet covered part of her face.

"Alright, when I say go, you can jump!"

Garen started the countdown.

"Three! Two! One! Go!"

Lux held Katarina's hand. Before Katarina could react Lux pulled her out of the window with her. The jump wasn't very hard and they both landed safely on the cushion, or whatever it was called.

"Thank god you're okay. I was so worried."

Lux and Katarina looked up. Garen was standing right in front of them.

"Alright, this is it. I'm fucked." Katarina thought.

* * *

 **Yay, another one! I also changed the image. I drew it myself. It's not finished yet though. Please tell me you like it. You could also tell me you don't like it, but then I'll probably cry.**


	5. Soft Touch

"Thank god you're okay. You didn't break anything jumping out, did you?"

Garen took Lux's hand and helped her up.

"Garen, I'm fine. You always worry too much. I can protect myself…"

She turned her head and looked at Katarina.

"Well, kind of. I didn't die, right? Have more faith in me from now on."

A smile appeared on Garen's face.

"Fine. It just scared me, you know. Hearing that your house is on fire."

"There you are! Garen, where is our advisor. Did you get him out yet."

Jarvan walked towards the group. He was followed by ten guards who always followed him, just in case someone tried to attack him.

"Jarvan, took you long enough to get here. The spy… I don't actually know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Jarvan looked around. There were hundreds of people running around with strange machines, trying to douse the fire with water. The two buildings had both almost lost their entire top floor and parts of the roof were falling down, barely missing them.

The water didn't seem to do much. It was almost more effective to just let the building burn down to the ground and save the water and energy. However, the advisor was still inside one of them. At least nobody saw him leave.

"Let's step away from the building a bit. We wouldn't want anything to fall on our heads."

Katarina was still sitting on the giant cushion. She was trying not to be suspicious. She payed attention to her surroundings, trying to find an opportunity to just walk away from this mess. He had had enough trouble for a lifetime. She just wanted to get back, tell her family that the mission was a success and rest. She didn't want to walk around with the Demacian Prince, trying to get a man out of a burning building who she knew was already dead and in the meantime risking getting recognized by Garen.

The Prince, Garen and the guards walked away from her and Katarina thought she had found the perfect opportunity to escape. She stood up and started to walk in the complete other direction of the Prince. After barely taking one step, someone grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Jarvan went that way."

Without waiting for a reaction Lux turned around, walked towards the prince and dragged Katarina with her. Katarina could easily have gotten loose, if she wanted to, but that would probably look very suspicious. As if not enough people were already looking at her. She was wearing Lux's armor after all.

They could hear Garen and Jarvan talking in the distance.

"Yes, I know you told me to get him out. We're working on it right now."

"I can see that. What have you been doing in the meantime."

"I saved other… civilians."

Lux and Katarina now joined the two.

"Here they come right now."

Jarvan turned toward the two girls.

"Ah, Lux. I'm glad to see you're safe. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

He then looked at Katarina.

"And who could you be?"

"I... I am K... Kim. I... ehm…"

"Kim is a friend from out of town. She was staying over at my place for the night."

Garen looked surprised.

"I never knew you had a friend named Kim. I didn't even know you had any friend at all. Any particular reason she's wearing your armor?"

"Oh she just liked the way I look in it so she wanted to try it out herself. I guess she's into that."

Katarina looked angrily at Lux. Jarvan continued the conversation.

"Anyway, if you were in the building, would you happen to know what happened? Surely the fire didn't start by itself."

Lux looked scared to answer that question.

"I... well… I was cooking and…"

"We were cooking and there was suddenly a fire in the living room. We don't know how it happened. It must have started in the building next door."

Garen looked up at the burning building. The fire was almost out by now. He then looked at a group of guards walking towards them. They were holding something. It was completely black.

"I guess that spy wasn't the smartest then after all."

Jarvan looked at Garen.

"Was?"

The guards came up to Jarvan.

"Prince Jarvan. We have found the body of the advisor. He... well, he's dead. It looks like he completely burned to a crisp."

Four guards were holding the body of the advisor. At least what was left of him. Jarvan looked at the ground for a bit. It looked like he was thinking, and thinking hard.

Katarina on the other hand felt like the luckiest person in the world. She might not have gotten out of the fight uninjured, but now the people of Demacia didn't even know that he was actually murdered. All of the evidence was burned to shreds. Jarvan looked back up.

"I guess the fire got the best of him. We have lost some valuable information, but we will not forget what he did for us. He will have an honourable funeral. Bring him away."

"Yes Prince."

The guards walked away and took the body with them.

"Looks like the fire was very dangerous. How did you two get out alive?"

Lux turned toward Jarvan.

"Kim saved me. I was passed out because of the smoke and then she carried me away and she wanted to… well, it was so heroic!"

"Is that so."

Katarina didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen it that way. She just brought her with her because she owed her for saving her own life.

"I mean… It was nothing, really. It was just instinct."

"Jarvan Put a hand on Katarina's shoulder.

"Saving someone's life is not nothing. Especially not saving a life this important. I thank you with all my heart. I don't know who you are, but I would love to have a conversation with you. Please, let me invite you the the castle as a guest of honor."

Katarina looked at Lux.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not worthy of such..."

"Nonsense! I insist that you come with me right now. Both of you. After something so horrible, I'm sure you'd both like to rest. There's no better place for that than my castle. Come!"

Jarvan turned around and walked away. The guards were walking behind Katarina and Lux so they had no choice but to obey.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun." Lux whispered.

* * *

Lux and Katarina were sitting in a cafe. It was a cafe inside the castle. The prince had his own personal cafe, who would have thought that. Jarvan walked away before they could start the conversation. He had some urgent business to attend to, but he said he would be back in about ten minutes.

Katarina wasn't wearing the armor anymore. Garen wasn't with anymore anyway, so she didn't have to hide her face anymore. The armor was now just in the way. She was now just wearing the clothes that she was wearing underneath the armor.

"Hey Kat?"

"What?"

"Did I just... kill a man?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to smile. I mean I should be happy that I got out of there alive. But I keep thinking that… I killed that man. I started that fire. An then I lied about it. Oh my god! I'm a murderer! What do I do? How do you live with something like this?"

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lux, no. You shouldn't think that way. You're not a murderer. It was just an accident. It could have happened to anyone. Don't get mad at yourself for it. It won't help. Believe it or not, I've made mistakes in my life before and they got people killed too. Not just one, but many. I learned to live with it. I'm sure you can too."

"But I can stop thinking about the fact that he would still be alive if it weren't for me."

Katarina thought things over. The situation was perfect right now. She wasn't a murder suspect. Nobody even knew he was murdered at all! The problem was that Lux was crying. Tears were streaming down her face now. Katarina wasn't sure why, but she didn't want her to cry. Even though she barely knew her. She considered telling her about what actually happened that night. Lux wouldn't think she had murdered someone anymore. She would probably hate her though. Maybe that was for the best. She had to get out of there anyway. And if she was lucky, Lux could keep it a secret until she got out of the city.

"Lux, there's something I have to tell you. It's very important so I need you to listen."

Lux stopped her.

"No. Wait. I need to tell you something first. It's also very important."

Katarina looked at Lux and expected another sentence to come out of her mouth. That didn't happen. Instead Lux leaned in and before Katarina could do anything about it, their lips were touching. Lux was... kissing her. Not a fake, oxygen, kiss. A real one this time. Katarina didn't lean away. Instead she opened her mouth and kissed back. Her lips felt softer than before. Lux's tongue came out of her mouth and went into Katarina's. Their lips were rubbing against each other. It wasn't the most elegant kiss, but it was okay for a first time. After fifteen seconds of kissing Lux finally pulled away.

"Thank you."

"What… what was that?"

"That's called a kiss, Kat."

"Wha.. wha.. why did you do that?"

"Because I… I love you!"

Katarina just sat there in silence. Love her? Her? Out of all the people she loved her? A failing assassin, randomly showing up on her doorstep, half dead. The next morning she almost burned to death. She just seemed like bad luck for her.

"What? It seemed like you enjoyed it too. Does that mean you love me too? It does, right? Let's get married!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Aww…"

"But… how can you love me. You don't even know anything about me. We only met yesterday."

"That just means I want to get to know you more. That's fun! I just have this feeling, you know. And that's exactly what love is."

"But, I'm a woman."

"So?"

"..."

"So, tell me about yourself then."

"I don't think you'll like what I have to tell you."

"Oh don't worry, you won't scare me away that fast. What did you want to tell me anyway?"

Lux looked totally cheered up again.

"Ehm… it was not that important. I'll tell you some other time."

"Some other time? That means you're not going to leave! I knew you couldn't leave me."

They noticed Jarvan walking over to their table. After exchanging eye contact they agreed not to tell anyone about what just happened. It was their little secret. At least that's what they thought.

Jarvan sat down on the chair.

"Sorry that it took so long. By the way, I didn't know you two were in… that… kind of relationship.

* * *

 **I'm tired. Here's another one. Their relationship is finally starting to blossom.**


	6. New Home

"I was ordered to kill a Demacian spy who had valuable information about our army, yesterday. Now I am sitting at a table, in a cafe, inside prince Jarvan's castle, in Demacia. Jarvan himself is sitting in the chair to my right. Luxanna Crownguard is sitting opposite of me. I, an assassin from Noxus is sitting in a cafe with these two people. On top of that… me and Lux… kissed. And worst of all, Jarvan apparently saw it. How the hell did I get in this situation. I have to get out of here. But that's what I've been thinking for the last twelve hours and for some reason I'm still here."

Katarina was thinking to herself and did not notice that Jarvan had already sat down. Apparently he wanted to talk to Katarina. And so did Lux. They wanted to get to know her better. Katarina didn't want that at all. The less they knew, the better. They were supposed to be enemies. So why did all of this happen then?

Jarvan noticed that both Lux and Katarina were completely silent after he asked about their relationship. It looked like they both didn't know what to say. Maybe he should have just ignored it. Talking about such a topic is bound to end up in awkwardness. He didn't think about the fact that it could be very personal when he said it.

"I'm sorry. I… It seems like this is a personal thing. I just noticed the kiss. I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's ignore what I just said."

Katarina was happy with Jarvan's opinion.

"Thank you, but just so you know, it wasn't what it looked like."

"What do you mean. It looked quite… real to me."

"It was just…"

Katarina was desperately trying to think of some excuse, but there was none. The kiss was real in every way you looked at it. And no matter how much she wanted to say that it was only one sided, that was simply not true. She kissed back. So… did she actually love her back? She looked at Lux. It didn't seem like Jarvan knew that Lux was a lesbian. Maybe that means that she had kept it secret from him for all this time. Because of that Katarina was hoping Lux would help her to come up with some excuse, but what happened was the complete opposite. She should have expected that from her by now. For some reason she couldn't really keep secrets and said the first thing that came up in her mind at all times.

"Don't worry Ka… Kim. There's nothing wrong with being gay. You don't have to lie to him. He's a prince after all. He can keep us secret. Right?"

Katarina couldn't believe what she heard. Lux just straight up told Jarvan that she was gay. And she did not even know if she was gay herself. Katarina just sat there with an open mouth listening to the most embarrassing conversation she had ever witnessed.

"Ehm… right. Don't you two worry. I will keep this a secret. I am a man of my word. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. I'm just happy that you're happy."

"Yeah, we're like perfect for eachother. First I saved her life and then she saved mine. It's just so romantic. But I already knew that it was love at first sight. She's a super good kisser too. She might not think about the future yet, but I'm already planning our wedding. I know about this beautiful dress that I'll wear. It's going to be wonderful."

"Wow. It sound like you two are quite the lovebirds. I think you better discuss your plans with Garen first though. He might not like it. But it sounds like you already forgot about the fire. Let's keep it that way."

Katarina was glad that Jarvan finally changed the subject. She almost wanted to kill herself. If anyone of her family found out about this, she would surely not be allowed to come back home.

"So, let's change the topic. I would like to learn more about you, Kim. I have never seen you around before. You must be from out of town. Especially after you saved Lux's life I see it as a duty to learn more about you, so please."

Lux suddenly looked excited.

"Yes! Come on!"

What was she supposed to say. I guess Lux deserved to know who she was. Especially if they wanted to take their relationship further. Wait, was she actually considering that? Jarvan could certainly not know anything about her however. He would instantly take her captive and probably lock her up for life. Maybe even kill her, which she might even prefer. It would probably be best to tell Lux about her real past in secret. She would have to come up with a fake story. Something ordinary, something regular. A normal traveler, visiting Demacia.

"Well… So… My name is Kim. Kim Silentgaze. I'm from Zaun. My parents died at a young age so I had to survive on my own for a while. Zaun is not a beautiful place though. It is full of criminals and scum and the air is almost poisonous. Nobody would want to live there. I learned some street smart over the years, did certain jobs for money, but decided to leave Zaun and travel across the land to look for a better place. And that's how I ended up here."

It turned out not to be the most normal history a person could have, but it should do. It was believable at least. It might explain the scar and her 'menacing' look. Not all of it was a lie though. She really had gone to Zaun before to do a bunch of jobs. The city was actually full of crazy criminals and gangs. She couldn't believe normal families wanted to live there.

"Wow! Sounds like you've had a rough youth. If a new place is what you are looking for you've found it. Demacia is the greatest city in the whole land. I'm sure you'll love it here."

Jarvan seemed to believe the story.

"I don't know. I haven't been everywhere yet. I think I might just keep going and see what I find."

"But what about your.. relationship. Is Lux coming with you?"

Lux looked at Katarina.

"Yeah, aren't you going to stay? Demacia is awesome!"

Jarvan stood up from his chair.

"Please stay. We could always use someone like you. You seem to know a lot about how to survive out in the rough world. I'm sure you would be a very good addition to our army. We are losing a lot of men and a war against Noxus is near. You don't have to join if you don't want to of course. I do insist that you stay here. I have a beautiful house available for you. Lux will need a new place to stay too. You two could move in there, if you want."

Lux jumped up from her chair too.

"Oh my god! That would be amazing! Kim, we're moving in together. Don't you see what a big step this is in our relationship? We're going to do everything together!"

Katarina just sat there in silence. The same way she was sitting when the conversation started. How did she end up like this?

* * *

Katarina and Lux were both sitting on a bed. Their bed. Jarvan brought them to their new home. It was a building even larger than Lux's old home. It was empty, because the general who lived here before them died. Not in war, but of old age. The place was completely empty, except for some basic things like a bed, a closet a toilet and a functioning kitchen. All of Lux's belongings burned to ashes so it would be empty for a while. At least that's if Katarina was actually planning on staying here in the first place. She liked Lux. She couldn't deny that, but would it be the best option for her to actually stay with her? She decided to see how she would react after she told her who she really was.

Lux laid down on the bed.

"This bed isn't as soft as my old one, but I guess it'll do. This house is pretty cool too, right? I can't believe we're living together. This is going to be so much fun! We'll cook together, we'll shower together, we'll sleep together..."

Lux noticed that Katarina wasn't really listening.

"I didn't know that you had such a rough past. I'm sorry about your parents."

"My parents are still alive."

"But… you said…"

"I know what I said. That was all a lie."

Lux was confused. She was happy that she finally got to know more about her 'partner' and now she was saying that she lied? Why?

"There's something I have to tell you. I don't want to and I'm sure you don't want to hear it either, but promise me you'll listen. You can hate me all you want afterwards. Okay?"

"Nothing you would tell me is going to make me hate you. Love conquers all!"

"Lux, I'm serious!"

"Alright, I'll listen."

Katarina laid next to Lux and started talking.

"Alright, here I go. First of all my name isn't actually Kat. Well it kind of is. My real name is Katarina Du Couteau. I'm sure you've heard that name before. Probably from Garen. I am an assassin from Noxus. I was sent here to Demacia to take out a spy, and I did. So if you're still worried about having killed a man, don't. He was already dead. I got heavily injured during the fight. That's when you found me."

Katarina had said it. She had finally told her who she really was. It was harder than she thought it would be. She was sure Lux would hate her now. She just wanted to get out of here without hurting her anymore.

Lux didn't say anything. You could see the shock on her face.

"I'm sorry about all this. It turns out that I really do have feelings for you. I won't be in your way anymore though. I'll just get out of here before I hurt you even more. I'll never forget how you saved my life."

Katarina walked to the door she came through to enter the room. This was it. These weird twenty four hours were finally over. She would just go to those bushes she fell into, get her stuff and head back home. It was already troublesome enough that Jarvan knew about what happened. He better actually keep his word, even if she was the enemy.

"Wait, why are you leaving?"

Katarina turned around and looked at Lux. She was confused.

"What do you mean why am I leaving? Did you listen to what I just said?"

"Yes. Yes I did. But I don't hate you. You might be from Noxus, but that doesn't make you evil. Maybe you killed the advisor, but if you wanted to you could have let me die too. You aren't actually evil. I'm sure that's just who they want you to be back in Noxus. I don't care about your past, not anymore. I love you Kat. Nothing is going to change that. And I know you love me too. Let's forget about your past. Stay here. Please."

Lux stood up and walked over to Katarina.

"But… I'm sure my family will start looking for me if I don't come back. We could be in danger. You could be in danger. And what about all the others. I'm sure they won't accept my past as easily as you did."

"Like I said, let's forget about your past. We'll just keep telling everyone that weird Zaun story you came up with. And about your family, we'll deal with them then."

"But… Garen would surely recognize me. I fought him once."

"I'll deal with him. So please… Stay?"

Katarina couldn't believe her mind. Lux didn't hate her. Lux wanted her to stay, to live with her, to protect her. And all of that even though she knew who she really was. Maybe she was right. Maybe She should forget about her past and live a life here in Demacia. How could she say no to this.

"Only if you promise not to burn the house down again."

"Then I guess you'll have to cook for me."

"That's a deal."

They brought their lips together and kissed again. This time it wasn't sloppy. This second kiss, or third, was perfect. Their lips were touching, their tongues rubbing against each other, they could do this forever. At this moment Katarina knew what Lux had already known the first time they met. She wanted them to be together, forever. It might be hard for her to live a normal life in this city, but with Lux by her side it would all work out.

Still kissing they walked to the bed and dropped themselves on top of it. It was getting late and most Demacian citizens were getting ready to sleep, but for them the night was only just getting started.

* * *

"I said no!"

"Oh come on! Please? We will make it the best one ever! With beautiful dresses and a huge cake and…"

"Lux, we met two days ago. Stop talking about marriage. It's not going to happen. Not anytime soon."

"That means it's going to happen at some point! I will start preparing."

Lux was sitting at the kitchen table. One of the few things they had in their house now. Garen popped by very late at night with some furniture and food when he heard Lux was moving in this new house. He disturbed them while they were in the middle of… a good time. Katarina had to hide. She couldn't be seen by him. Not yet. Garen also didn't know that they were in a relationship yet. Garen and Lux set up the new items while Katarina hid in the bedroom.

Now Katarina was cooking. She wouldn't let Lux near any kitchen equipment until she learned how to handle them. Katarina took the finished food, put it on two plates and sat down at the table.

Lux took one of the plates.

"Thanks! Oh, and today we have to go shopping together. We need a whole bunch of stuff. This house is so empty. I lost all my clothes too. At least my armor is still here. We'll go to the clothes store first and then we'll buy some furniture and then some more food and then…"

"It sounds like you've already got it all planned out."

"Yes! Can I hold your hand when we go shopping?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would attract too much attention."

Lux looked sad but she quickly forgot about it when she tasted the food.

"Delicious! You are a way better cook than me."

"Everyone is a better cook than you."

"Hey!"

"Just joking. It's true though. You should really learn how to cook. It's an essential. You can't always ask someone to do it for you."

"I know. But it's so hard. You have to teach me!"

"Some other day. You said we already have plans."

"Right."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Lux already stood up and walked over there.

"I'll get it!"

She opened the door and on the other side was Shyvana.

"Good morning miss Crownguard. I am here to because prince Jarvan has invited both you and miss Silentgaze for a meeting this afternoon. It will be an important meeting so make sure you're there. It will be held in the meeting room in the castle at 14:00. That is all."

Before Lux could say anything Shyvana walked away. Lux closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jarvan invited us for a meeting this afternoon."

"Me too? Why me?"

"I don't know. Maybe they want you to join the army. We'll see. We're going clothes shopping before that though."

Katarina looked down at what she was wearing. Both of them were only wearing their underwear. There wasn't much else for them to wear. The clothes that they did have smelled like smoke. They definitely had to buy some new ones before going to the meeting. Katarina didn't really want to go. There was a big chance that they would run into Garen. The problem was that if she wanted to stay here she had to obey and do what Jarvan told her.

"You're right. We need some new clothes."

"Perfect!"

Lux kissed Katarina on the forehead.

"I know just the place. I'll make you look super cute!"

"Please don't."

* * *

"Remember when I said you couldn't hold my hand?"

"Yes?"

"You're holding my hand."

"I know."

"Can you not?"

"We're almost there."

Katarina and Lux walked through the city. It was a large striving city. Lots of people were going in and out of stores and guards were covering every corner. They were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, fully black because of the smoke. Some people looked at them weird which just made them walk even faster.

Katarina and Lux entered a clothes store. According to Lux she always bought her clothes there.

"Alright, I'll pick something very nice for you. I'll be right back."

"Please don't pick something too girly!"

Lux didn't hear her. She was too busy looking through the clothes to pick out the best ones. Katarina started looking around too. There was lots of variety, but nothing looked like the kind of clothes she wore. No leather jackets. The store didn't just sell clothes. It also sold armor and even weapons. Apparently that was the kind of stuff the Demacian citizens wanted.

The door of the shop opened again and someone walked in. It was Garen.

* * *

 **Heya! New chapter here. A bit longer than the others, but I couldn't stop in the middle of this one. What a huge progress in their relationship! But what trouble awaits them? Who knows? I'll try to make all the chapters a bit longer from now on, but it kind of depends on how much time and inspiration I have.**


	7. Cute Clothes

When Katarina noticed Garen walk in she instantly ducked behind a rack with clothes. What was he doing here? Was he buying clothes too? That would be too big of a coincidence. Garen would surely recognize her if he saw her. The scar made it extra easy for him. Would that be a bad thing though? If she wanted to keep living in Demacia she had to come clean at some point. She couldn't keep lying for the rest of her life. Still, that time wasn't now.

Katarina stayed low to the ground and snuck over to Lux who already had a whole bunch of clothes over her arm. She picked out the exact clothes Katarina didn't like. There was even some pink in the pile. Garen meanwhile walked over to the armor section of the store. He started a conversation with an employee of the store. The employee himself was wearing armor too. Maybe it was to show it off, but most people in this city were wearing armor all the time.

Katarina pulled on Lux's shirt. It didn't seem like she had noticed Garen yet.

"Lux?"

"Oh! I've got some super cute clothes here for you. I recommend you try these on first. They look well together. If you don't like those you can try out this one… What are you doing on the ground?"

Lux was showing of the clothes she had picked out, but finally realised that Katarina was crawling over the ground.

"Garen is here. Let's get out of here."

Garen was still talking to the employee. Garen showed some images he took with him and gave him a list of items with it. They were standing right in the main path. If she tried to sneak out there would be a big chance that she would be seen by him.

"But… I picked out all these clothes already… Look, he's busy. He won't notice us. Come on, put some on!"

Lux grabbed Katarina's arm and pulled her with her to a changing room. She wasn't too worried about Garen. They would have to explain their whole situation to him at some point anyway. Might as well be soon. Her main focus was buying new clothes at the moment though. She really wanted to see Katarina in some new look.

Lux pushed Katarina in a changing room and gave her some clothes from the pile she had on one arm.

"Here, try these on first. They will look amazing, I'm sure of it. Tell me if you need a bigger size. Maybe for your breast, you know."

"Lux. I don't think this is…"

"Don't worry. If Garen comes by you can just hide in there. There is no way he would just randomly peek in there. He is a honorable knight."

Before Katarina could reply Lux had already closed the curtain in front of the room she was in. I guess she had no choice but to try these clothes on. She felt kind of uncomfortable knowing that Garen was near her. The clothes Lux picked out were also not to her liking. They were very revealing, which wasn't really a problem to her, but they were also colorful. Katarina used to wear only black. That was what she had been wearing since she became an assassin. Her entire family wore clothes in the same style. Those clothes were gone now and she had no choice but to wear something from this store. Lux could have picked out something else though. Only because Lux was so excited to see her she decided to put the clothes on anyway.

She took off the dirty clothes she was wearing and starting putting the new colorful clothes on. The clothes Lux gave her first weren't too bad yet. She put on blue jeans with a golden lining on it and a red and white top. The top was very daring. You could see a large part of her breasts. Katarina wasn't sure if that was supposed to be that way or that the top was just too small for her breasts.

Katarina was kind of embarrassed, but she carefully stepped out of the room. She made sure Garen was still in his spot. He was now behind the counter with the cashier. It looked like they were discussing a price. He was probably here to order some new armor for the army. Lux was nowhere to be found. Katarina looked around, but she wasn't there. Where did she go?

Then another changing room opened and Lux walked out of it.

"Oh my god! You look so hot!"

"Hey, not so loud."

"Sorry, but you look so good. I haven't seen you with… normal clothes on before."

"What was wrong with the clothes I had?"

"Well they were… pretty boring. This looks amazing though. We're buying these. You look super good in them."

"I think the top might be a little too small."

"No, it's supposed to be that way. Don't worry, it looks perfect on you. I decided to try some clothes on myself. What do you think?"

Lux struck a pose. Katarina only noticed that she was wearing new clothes herself just now. She had a pink top on and a purple skirt. It was very… girly. Kind of what she expected of her. Katarina was surprised that she actually liked the way that she looked. She was… cute.

"Looks… looks good. You're… very cute."

"Yes! If you like them, I'll buy them. Okay, you should put these clothes on now."

Lux handed Katarina a new pile of clothes.

"No. I don't really want to try anything else on. We know what my size is now. Let's just take some clothes with the same size that you think look good and get out of here."

"But… I wanted to see you wearing them."

"You can see me wearing them all you want when we get back home. I just want to leave this place now. We still have other things to buy. I need some new gloves for example. The gloves I'm wearing right now to cover my burned hand are not very fashionable."

While Katarina was talking Lux had already picked out a huge pile of clothes for the both of them to buy. Garen was walking towards the exit. Looked like he was leaving. Lux took that chance and walked over to the cashier. She put down the pile of clothes and turned around.

"They sell gloves here too. Come on! Over here!"

Lux ran to a wall with some gloves on it. This store really had everything. The gloves were right next to the exit. Katarina followed Lux and looked at the gloves with her.

"These are perfect!"

"I'm not wearing pink gloves. Why do they even have those. I think I'll just take these black ones."

"No. I'm forbidding you to pick those black ones. You have to step out of your comfort zone."

"I think I've already done that enough lately. I don't have any money by the way. How are we going to pay for all of this."

"Don't you worry, Kitty Kat. I have more than enough money for the both of us."

"Kitty… Kat?"

Katarina noticed a shadow approaching them from behind.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were here too. Buying new clothes? Or weapons maybe?"

It was the voice of Garen. He was standing right behind them. Katarina wasn't sure what to do. If she turned around Garen would see her scar. All she could do was hope for Lux to save her. Lux already turned around to talk to Garen.

"Oh, hey there Garen. I thought you left already."

"You saw me? Why didn't you say hi?"

"You just seemed to be very busy. We were just buying some new clothes. We are pretty much done now so we should leave."

"You're not going to buy gloves? It looked like you wanted to."

"Right."

Lux grabbed a random pair of gloves and shoved them into Katarina's hands. They both walked around Garen to the cashier where their clothes were. Katarina made sure that while she walked past him she turned her face away from him. They added the gloves to the pile and the employee started calculating the price.

"It is quite a big coincidence that I ran into you here, Kim. I was actually sent here by Jarvan to buy some gear for you. Apparently he's quite fond of you. He doesn't feel that way to many people so you should feel lucky. If I'm not mistakes he invited you to a meeting this evening. He wants you to join his army. I recommend you take the deal."

Katarina just kept looking away from him. She pulled the gloves of off her hands in order to put the new dark red ones on, but Garen noticed the burned hand. Garen grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. Luckily for Katarina her hair covered up her scar.

"My god! What happened to your hand? Did this happen in the fire? You need to get this looked at. I'm sure someone can… someone can.. ehm…"

Garen froze up. He wasn't talking anymore. He was just standing there. Staring at Katarina's face. Did he recognize her? Lux jumped in, but for a different reason.

"Hey! I already took care of her hand myself and I think I did a pretty good job too. Don't try to steal my girlfriend away from me."

"G… girl… girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend. And we're very happy together. I can take care of her myself. I don't need you anymore."

Did she really just say that they were together to Garen? What was this conversation? It was totally off topic. Garen suddenly stepped out of his frozen state and manned up.

"I do not approve of this relationship."

"Well, you don't get to decide that for us. Come on Kim. Let's get out of here."

"Oh, okay."

Katarina put on the new gloves and took one bag of clothes. Lux took the other and they walked out of the store hand in hand. Garen did not go after them, but just looked at Katarina walk away. Did he not recognize her after all?

* * *

As they walked through the streets back home Lux looked very mad.

"Hey Lux, what was that just now. Why did you guys just randomly get mad at eachother?"

"I had to protect you of course. Didn't you see the way he looked at you? He's not getting anywhere near you!"

"Oh. So I guess he did recognize me after all. I hoped my hair would cover the scar up."

"What? No. That's not it."

"Huh? What do you mean? Then What was it about?"

"Did you not notice? He obviously likes you."

"What do you mean likes me. What's wrong with liking me. Can I not have friends?"

"No not that kind of like. Like! Like you know, like like. The double like."

"You mean love?"

"I guess…"

"Bullshit."

"No, it was obvious. I have known him long enough to know that look. He was completely frozen! I'm not letting him steal you away. If he comes after you, I will kick his ass!"

"Hey, calm down. He's not going to steal me from you. Why would I want to be with that guy? Don't worry so much."

"... Fine… Promise me you won't leave me?"

"I can't believe you even thought I would consider that."

"You should get an eye-patch."

"Yeah… wait what? What are you talking about?"

"To cover your scar. Get an eye-patch."

"Where did that randomly come from? I'm not wearing an eye-patch."

* * *

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, we can start our meeting. Thank you Kim for joining us. I know this invitation came as a surprise, but I have a request to make. However, before that I would like to discuss a different topic."

Katarina and Lux were sitting around the large table in the meeting room. There were a bunch of other people there as well who Katarina didn't know. Besides Jarvan and Garen of course, who kept strangely looking at her.

"A large number of stores have been plundered throughout the past few days. The culprits have been spotted in a came right outside Demacia. Officially that is not our ground, but we can't let these criminals get away with this. We have to show that Demacia is not a city you can mess with. That's why I am planning to send a team out there to capture them. Garen will be in charge of the team."

"... Oh… Yes, that's right. I will be leading a ten man team over there tonight. We know their exact position so this should be an easy job."

Jarvan continued.

"Alright then. If everyone is okay with that we will continue onto our next topic. Kim, I would like for you to join the Demacian army. I know this might come as a surprise to you and I know you only just arrived here, but I am certain that you would be a valuable addition."

"Me? Why? You haven't even seen me fight before."

"I don't have to. You said that you had a rough youth and I think I can see that it made you stronger. I can also just look at the way you act and the way you walk that you have a lot of fighting experience. Many people here in our army however have never even been outside this city. They don't know what it's like in a real battle. That's why I would like you to train them. You will be paid fairly of course."

"I don't know… I'm not sure if it's such a good idea to give me such an important position. I didn't even do anything to prove myself."

"I see. But that's perfect. If you want to prove yourself, why don't you join Garen tonight? You will fight with our army and Garen can judge your skills."

"I… I don't know…"

Garen stood up from his chair.

"Yes! That's an excellent idea! I already ordered a set of armor for you, Kim. If you just tell me your size it will be finished before tonight and you can join us in battle."

"I don't think I sho…"

"Perfect. That's settled then. I am looking forward to seeing the results."

Katarina didn't really want to get involved in the Demacian army and certainly didn't want to go anywhere near Garen. She couldn't really say no to Jarvan either. I guess she had no choice but to join Garen on his quest of justice.

Lux stood up from her chair too.

"I'm going too! If Kim is going, I'm going too."

Jarvan wasn't sure what to say. He knew about their relationship.

"Oh, well. I don't see a problem with that. The more people go the better. As long as the evildoers get caught, I don't have a problem with it."

"Yay! This is going to be awesome!"

Katarina wasn't looking forward to it at all. Even though she could use the training, she didn't even have her own clothes and she couldn't really do her usual assassination techniques while wearing armor.

"Alright. If that's settled, the meeting is now over. You are all free to go."

Katarina and Lux walked home together.

"Don't worry Kat, I won't let Garen do anything to you. I will be there to protect you."

"I'm more afraid of what you're going to do to him."

Tonight was going to be a rough night.

* * *

 **I didn't have too much time, but I hope this will suffice. Garen, stop it!**


End file.
